Ep 717 (5 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Sally has just found out that Ben has left to live on the farm and left Carly behind. She's bewildered and wonders why they can't just have a vote like what her family does. Sophie thinks that would be too sensible. Pippa asks have Michael and Cynthia left for their trip to the Sands Resort yet? Sophie seems to be going off the idea of having dinner in Haydn's caravan. She offers to sit in with Pippa and Sally for the evening instead. Pippa assures her that they'll be fine and that she doesn't have to cancel her date with Haydn. Donald hasn't had any luck with finding a new position for Patricia. They're joined in the Diner by Grant who too will be in need of a job soon. Donald invites the pair of them over to his house for dinner tonight. Sophie pops into Diner's kitchen to have a word with Bobby. She doesn't know who else to talk to about Haydn. She admits she is getting a funny feeling about their planned evening in the caravan. She is thinking about how her female friends were treated by guys once they got what they wanted. While Pippa does Sophie's hair, they get an unwanted biology lesson from Sally. They've been looking at kissing germs and bacteria in school and she's only too willing to tell them all about it. She thinks kissing is disgusting and that she'll never have a baby. Pippa sends Sal upstairs to get a hair clip and sends Sophie off before she gets back. Michael and Cynthia are having drinks in the Sands Resort. A posh destination with some curiously cheap looking furniture! To paraphrase Dolly Parton, it costs a lot of money to look this cheap. Anyway, the pair of them don't look like a couple on a romantic break. More like two strangers chatting on a train really. Still, Cynthia seems to have an endless supply of old stories for them to reminisce about. Sally and Pippa are now playing Trivial Pursuit but they're not really having that good a time. Sally asks her if this house will ever be the same again? It's very quiet now and was so much happier when there were lots of them. Pippa promises her it'll be the same again, sooner or later. A waiter asks Michael and Cynthia if they'd like to order some coffee. She thinks they should have that coffee upstairs in their room. Michael says he was quite enjoying himself downstairs talking of old times and their kids. I think that's what is called a No. Haydn and Sophie have finished their meal and he's getting a little bit too eager to move on to the "kissing and stuff". This is exactly what Sophie has been fearing since they waved Michael and Cynthia off earlier. The penny has finally dropped with Cynthia. There isn't going to be a reconciliation. To be fair, even Stevie Wonder would have spotted Michael's glum expression and preoccupied manner. She admits out loud that this isn't working and he agrees with her. Donald's dinner party-cum wake seems to be the most fun anybody is having this evening. Now a bit drunk and merry, he pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. He has found teaching vacancies for both Grant and Patricia. The only stumbling point is that they're in a town called Timboon. Nobody is sure where that is, other than it's west somewhere. Donal thinks it could be Broken Hill west. Bobby decides to get out the atlas. Michael and Cynthia have a heart to heart - probably a deeper conversation than they have had in a very long time. She talks about how she hasn't done very well in making a new life for herself and her concerns for the future. Michael says he'll always be there for her if she needs him and that she is no longer his ex-wife. She is his friend. They have to tell Haydn the bad news though and they know that will knock the stuffing out of him. Cynthia tells him to go easy on Haydn and that he wouldn't want him turning on Pippa. Michael doesn't think that's going to be an issue. He reckons Cynthia's arrival was just the excuse she needed to break up, seeing as she let go so easily. Cynthia isn't so sure. They've found Timboon in Donald's atlas and it is located where they thought it might be. In the Outback, a mere 1,100km from the nearest beach. Patricia is enthusiastic about going but Grant is far less so. Haydn and Sophie are kissing in the caravan. He tries to take things further a couple of times but she pushes him off and flees. A bit freaked out, she rushes home and up to her room. She has told Pippa enough for her to guess what has just happened. A rattled-looking Haydn isn't far behind. He knocks on the door, asking if Sophie is OK? He and Pippa have a chat about what happened. He knows he went too far and admits he didn't stop until she yelled at him. Grant still doesn't want to take that teaching job in the outback. His dining companions are enjoying themselves teasing him though. Patricia bets her first week's salary that she'll talk him into coming with her to Timboon. Haydn's evening gets that bit worse when he finds out his parents have come back early and won't be reconciling. He is angry and upset that they didn't even try and won't listen to Michael trying to explain why. Cynthia is now singing off the same hymn sheet and manages to get a hearing. Disappointed that his parents are now split for good, he offers to come live with her in the city. He doesn't have anything to keep him in Summer Bay now that he has split from Sophie. Sophie opens up to Pippa about what happens and they talk it through. Some of what happened tonight was coloured by the experiences of her girlfriends and the guys they'd got intimate with. She has come around to realising that Haydn isn't like them, even though he did behave like a jackass tonight. Cast *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard Guest Cast *Grant Mitchell - Craig McLachlan *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western *Cynthia Ross - Belinda Giblin * Waiter - Shane Johnson - * Writer - Alison Nisselle * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan - Prev Ep Ep 716 (4 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 718 (6 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.